


Pretty in Pink

by Layora88



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecure Bucky Barnes, M/M, Negligee, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Sweet, Sweet Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: Bucky likes sweet things.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717000
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Drabble.

Tony is _tired_ and that is…that is the understatement of the century, seriously. Because he’s pretty sure he just tried to zoom in on a piece of paper. He huffed, rubbing at his tired eyes and knocking his glasses up in the process. Not that it did much of anything to make it better. He grimaced and looked down at his bed…where he was supposed to be sleeping, not…whatever this was, papers scattered everywhere, one tablet lit up with this week’s schedule, another with the latest StarkPhone designs.

He sighed and decided to say _fuck it_ , getting up and shoving everything to the end of the bed. Even with the ever looming threat of Pepper breathing down his neck about _paperwork, Tony, for once just please do it_ , wasn’t enough to get him to keep at it for a moment longer.

He slipped out of bed and grabbed his silk robe on the way. He was going to get some coffee, _the good stuff_ from downstairs, even. He hummed and slipped into his robe, shivering at the feeling of the cool silk sliding along his bare skin. He didn’t bother closing it over, he had shorts on so he was good. Right?

 _Whatever_ , he mentally sighed and headed for the stairs.

.

Bucky hears Tony coming before he lays eyes on him. Actually, he doesn’t even lift his gaze enough to see the man yet, too busy breathing in the scent of the hot coffee cradled in his hands, eyes closed in the quiet moment he’s had to himself.

 _Well_ , he wasn’t _alone_ in the kitchen this morning. Steve was sitting with him, sipping at his own coffee with a book in hand. It was calm and quiet, the others not having woken up yet. Come to think of it, he was rather surprised Tony was even up, it wasn’t even 8 o-clock yet. He grimaced, because that probably meant he hadn’t even gone to bed yet.

He hummed, having just taken a sip of his coffee and relished in the taste of the liquid gold. Tony truly did only provide the best…and wasn’t _that_ an understatement.

When he heard the fancy coffee machine going not a moment later, he lifted his gaze to watch the man finish making his drink. He blinked at the sight of him, only really able to see his back and the robe he wore…which was…

He paused, cup having been raised to his lips, ready to take a sip. Because Tony was wearing a…a really _fancy_ robe, made of what looked like silk and the prettiest shade of red Bucky had ever seen. _Well_ , that wasn’t entirely true. It was the same shade of red as Tony’s suit.

He didn’t know why he was surprised.

 _Lies_ , his brain whispered and Bucky swallowed thickly.

He blinked, trying to pull his gaze away as Tony finished stirring in his sugar and added in a splash of milk. He didn’t exactly succeed when he caught sight of what he had on _underneath_ said robe.

He must have made some kind of noise at that, because Tony looked up at him, his own cup of hot coffee raised and ready to take a sip. Tony arched a brow and Bucky realized belatedly that he was speaking.

“-hi, earth to Bucky-“

“Morning, Tony,” He whispered, breathy, _shocked._

Steve hummed a quiet good morning too and Bucky could feel his curious gaze flickering to him before settling back on Tony, no doubt seeing what had Bucky suddenly rather flustered.

“Morning…” Tony said slowly and Bucky nodded, swallowing thickly and doing everything in his power not to let his gaze drop any lower than the man’s sternum…because…

 _Shorts_ , his mind supplied and then, **_Booty Shorts_** , just because his mind could be a cruel, cruel thing.

Tony hummed and Bucky swallowed thickly as he made his way across the kitchen and subsequently towards where he and Steve were sitting at the kitchen island. “Good talk,” He chuckled and clapped Bucky lightly on the metal shoulder as he passed.

Bucky could only blink in stunned shock when Tony walked by and before he realized what he was doing, he was craning his neck and watching Tony walk away, the sway of his Iron Man red robe a distracting sight, despite not seeing his booty shorts anymore.

“ _Buck?_ ” Steve asked quietly and Bucky cleared his throat, gaze snapping to his friend.

“Yeah?” And _Christ_ , his vice was far too damn hoarse.

“Are you alright?” And _oh_ , but Bucky couldn’t handle his concerned puppy face right now.

“Yeah, _yeah_ just-“ He paused, licking his lips as he tried to think of what to say…how to say it.

Steve raised a brow at his friend curiously, waiting for Bucky to open up. He was well aware that sometimes it took him a bit longer, trying to formulate a question without being so blunt. Not that Steve would care how blunt or crass he would be. It’d at least allow him to get the question out.

“Go ahead, Buck,” He murmured, voice gentle and Bucky nodded, clearing his throat.

“Uh, _just_ …T-Tony was wearing…” He trailed off uncertainly and Steve blinked.

“His robe?” He asked curiously but Bucky faltered, his cheeks heating and _oh_ , Steve got it. “His pyjamas?”

Bucky made an odd sort of noise and covered his mouth in embarrassment. Because _pyjamas?_

“They looked more like booty shorts to me,” He blurted and instantly regretted it, cheeks flushing.

Steve laughed softly. “Yeah, I guess they were. I didn’t really notice.”

Bucky nodded and swallowed past the lump in his throat. “Just…was a bit surprised-surprised to see a- _him-_ wea-wearing s-silk and uh-shorts…like those.”

Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Why?”

Bucky shrugged, quickly looking away. “W-well he’s-he’s a guy, I just-is that kind of t-thing _normal?_ ”

Steve’s breath left him in a rush and it instantly drew Bucky’s attention. But now his friend just looked all kinds of understanding and Bucky didn’t know if that was any better.

“Men wear those kinds of things all the time, Bucky,” He said gently. “It’s okay now.”

Bucky swallowed hard and nodded jerkily, tearing his eyes away from his friend. “W-what’s okay now?” He asked quietly, so timid and shy and Steve’s here broke a little for him.

He knew what Bucky was asking without actually saying it. He knew more about Bucky than his friend probably realized, even the old Bucky. He exhaled slowly and turned to face his friend properly.

“I’m going to ask you a question, Bucky and I want you to be honest with me and answer truthfully…”

When Bucky merely nodded, Steve breathed out slowly and asked, “What’s your favourite colour, Buck?”

Bucky’s entire body tensed and it was just so simple, such a _simple_ question and it shouldn’t have upset him so much and yet _it did_. He averted his gaze and Steve murmured a quiet, _hey_ as he reached out and gently took Bucky’s flesh hand in his, squeezing it lightly.

“It’s okay now, Buck. No reason to hide, no reason to hide from me or anyone else,” He promised, tone coaxing and gentle.

_Oh so gentle._

Bucky swallowed hard, still not looking at him and Steve ran his thumb soothingly over Bucky’s knuckles. He still didn’t say anything for a moment but Steve waited patiently, knowing it was only a matter of time.

Sure enough…

“ _Pink_ ,” Bucky said, voice gruff, hoarse and riddled with emotion.

Steve smiled at him, gaze so soft and fond and Bucky couldn’t resist meeting his friend’s gaze, just for a moment.

“I know, Buck. Bet you’d look sweet in pink, yeah?”

Bucky made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, not agreeing or disagreeing and Steve smiled, sitting up straighter. “You should finish your coffee before it gets cold,” He suggested and Bucky swallowed thickly but nodded, reaching for his cup numbly.

It was okay now…it-it _is_ okay now. He swallowed hard and exhaled shakily, eyes drifting shut and heart positively _aching_ with relief.

.

The next evening when he’d returned to his suite, Bucky was surprised to find a simple white box sitting on his bed. He eyed it critically, glancing around the rest of his bedroom but nothing was amiss. He bit his lower lip as he went to the bed, thumbing the corner of the box tentatively. There was a little white card on top of it.

He picked it up.

_I saw these and thought you might like them. If not…you can tell me to go fuck myself. - Steve_

Bucky dropped the note and pushed the lid off the box and was greeted with a wall of pink and white tissue paper. He pushed it aside and the soft whimper that escaped him was shocked and breathy.

He was shaking as he pulled the contents free of their wrapping.

.

The next morning it was _Tony_ left speechless as Bucky walked into the kitchen, chin tucked and a blush so fierce it rivalled the pink of his robe and-

“That’s a pretty colour on you-“ He blurted, startling Bucky as he was reaching for a glass.

He stilled, that blush only growing and Tony could _see_ the slight tremble in his flesh hand as he curled it tentatively around the glass and brought it down from the cupboard. When he turned to look at Tony, his eyes were downcast and Tony could _see_ the shyness radiating off of this teddy bear of a man.

He wanted to bask in it.

“T-hank you,” Bucky managed after a beat, seemingly unable to look away now that he’d met Tony’s gaze…his eyes growing darker by the second.

Bucky swallowed. _Hard._

“You’re very welcome…sweetheart.”

Bucky was unable to stifle the whimper that clawed its way up and out of his throat and Tony wanted to _groan_ at the tremble he could see in the man’s knees.

It was no secret that Tony was interested in Bucky, at least, not to the rest of the team and Bucky was pretty sure their flirting was going to go _somewhere_ eventually, just not…not so soon?

He _really_ wasn’t complaining. _Not. At. All._

“Pour yourself a drink and come sit with me?” He asked and Bucky swallowed hard and nodded.

Tony turned and fled to the safety of the living room to just _breathe_ for a second. Because, _holy shit_ , what the fuck was he _doing?!_

Bucky clumsily poured himself a glass of orange juice and turned to look over at Tony. _Tony_ , who was sitting on the sofa as if he owne-

 _Okay_ , so _technically_ he did own the sofa but like…did he need to _sprawl_ so sexily all over it? Bucky tried to breathe evenly as he went to him, his bare feet padding lightly across the hardwood. When he stopped just in front of the man, he looked up at him with a warm smile and gestured to the sliver of space on the cushion next to him.

Bucky set his drink down on the coffee table and pretty well _sank_ into the sofa at Tony’s side- _against_ Tony’s side.

Tony hummed quietly under his breath, gaze flickering along his frame and Bucky sort of wished he’d done up his robe, because the deep maroon booty shorts he was wearing honestly left _nothing_ to the imagination. He was going to both kill and kiss Steve later. _Honestly._

“You do look lovely, Bucky,” He murmured and he exhaled shakily as he glanced over at Tony… _Tony_ who was dressed in a _very_ smart business suit.

 _Damn it_. **_Why_** was Tony fully dressed this morning and _he_ was in his-his _negligee?_

“Thank you, Tony,” Bucky finally managed to whisper, his own heated gaze flickering over the man’s frame. “You’re l-looking pretty handsome in your suit this morning.”

Tony chuckled under his breath and shook his head, his gaze practically _raking_ along his frame and Bucky could _feel_ his nipples harden, his skin flush with arousal. He barely suppressed a whimper at the sheer _want_ in the man’s gaze.

“I’m not nearly as pretty as you, darling,” He breathed and Bucky was helpless not to lean in when Tony’s fingers tipped his chin up just an inch.

“Not nearly as sweet, either,” He murmured and Bucky whimpered so soft and sweet as Tony pressed the chastest of kisses to the man’s lips.

“ _Tony-_ “ He found himself whimpering and the man sighed longingly against his lips.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that, honey,” He confessed and Bucky’s lashes fluttered, eyes closing against the ache in his chest at the confession.

“Yeah?”

Tony exhaled shakily and nodded. “Yeah.”

Bucky’s smile was blinding and Tony found himself mirroring it, even when the brunet pressed in to steal a kiss of his own.


End file.
